


Poetry in Motion

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [4]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e06 Billy, F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordelia is poetry in motion, and Angel is entranced.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Poetry" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words.
> 
> Set during the opening scene of the episode.

When Angel started training Cordelia to fight, he didn’t expect her to pick it up so quickly. Apparently, cheerleading _isn’t_ very different from fighting demons.

Cordy spins and thrusts with the sword, poetry in motion. Angel is entranced by her deadly, catlike grace and is unable to offer even a meager defense. At the end, she pins him to the wall with the sword.

If Angel had a heartbeat, it would be racing right now. She is so close that he could kiss her if he leaned forward just one inch...

Instead, he nervously chuckles and inanely mutters, “go team.”


End file.
